La Pelle de la Discorde
by JustePhi
Summary: [Co-écriture avec la Mandragore de Nantes.] "Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire de Pupuce..." Ou comment une pelle peut mener à un combat sanglant entre des écureuils, des chiens en peluche, et des assassins. D'autant que chacun possède une arme secrète...
1. Prologue

**La Pelle de la Discorde**

 **.**

 _ ** _ **Vous pensiez réellement que nous allions vous laisser tranquilles avec nos fanfics sans queue ni tête ? Que nenni, les enfants, notre insupportable duo est de retour avec...de mon point de vue, un crossover WTC/Unknown Movies, mais selon la Mandra, ça semble plus être un beau bordel qu'autre chose...je vous laisse départager.**_**_

 _ **La Mandragore De Nantes : Fly a rêvé d'un vase égyptien, Phi l'a rapporté, Mandra a imaginé XD Sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai imaginé, mais c'est parti tout seul. Et en m'alliant avec Phi, j'ai confiance en elle et en son imagination. Bref, après La Nouvelle Quête, nous revoici. Vous êtes prévenus !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Ni What The Cut, ni Unknown Movies, ni aucun personnage ou émission qui seront amenés à apparaître dans cette fic ne nous appartiennent, si ce n'est nous-même (et, pour ce prologue, Flygavioli – merci à toi d'ailleurs !). Bonne lecture :D**_

* * *

 _Cette fiction est inspirée de faits réels._

 _Ou du moins d'un rêve réel._

 _Si toutefois un rêve peut être réel._

* * *

La boule géante en pierre roula dans leur direction.

\- NYYYYYAAAAAHHHH ! hurla JustePhi. Elle roule dans notre direction et il n'y a pas d'issue ! On va se faire écraser !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vous nous sortir de là ! la rassura La Mandragore de Nantes.

En vérité, cette dernière ignorait comment faire. La boule n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres des deux jeunes filles quand elle explosa mystérieusement.

\- Phi, tu gagnes tout mon respect là !

\- Hé hé hé !

Mais Phi ne savait pas plus comment la boule avait explosé. Dans tous les cas, elles sortirent de la pyramide où elles se trouvaient, prirent leur jet privé et rentèrent en France.

\- Quel voyage ! s'exclama la plus jeune. Ça me rappelle notre virée en Russie !

\- Je crois que le pire qu'on a fait, répondit son amie, fut ce détour au Pérou.

\- TON détour au Pérou, j'y étais déjà moi !

\- Tu m'avais hypée de ouf avec les lamas !

\- De toute manière je crois qu'on ne pouvait faire pire que d'avoir déclenché ce volcan en Islande !

\- Tu as oublié la fonte des pôles et…

\- MESDEMOISELLES !

Phi et Mandragore se retournèrent violemment. Toutes à leurs bavardages, elles n'avaient pas entendue l'arrivée de leur supérieure, Flygavioli. Qui les engueula, comme toujours.

\- Toujours à vous faire remarquer lors de vos missions hein ?

\- Encore ?

\- Oui encore ! Attentat dans une pyramide ! L'Egypte replonge dans la paranoïa alors que le pays commençait à s'en sortir ! Vu la nature de l'accident, je devine que Phi est derrière tout ça !

\- Oui, confirma Mandragore.

\- Mais non ! se défendit Phi. Ce n'est pas parce que j'aime Micheal Bay que forcément c'est de ma faute !

\- Boum ? testa Fly.

\- BOOM ! répondit aussitôt Phi proche de l'orgasme.

\- Bon c'est elle la coupable ! conclua la cheffe.

\- VOUS JOUEZ SUR MES RÉFLEXES C'EST IMPARDONNABLE JE VAIS…

\- Cookies ! la coupa Mandragore, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire taire.

\- Bon, vous avez l'objet au moins ? demanda Fly.

\- Oui !

Les deux filles tendirent à la troisième un vieux vase égyptien.

\- Un vase ?! Mais je voulais une lampe moi !

\- Hein ?

\- Bah oui, pour avoir un génie qui exauce les vœux !

\- Tu veux dire comme une lampe magique ?

\- Oui !

\- Mais c'est en Inde ça !

\- Ah…

Fly soupira.

\- Bon je jette ce truc et vous partez pour l'Inde et…

Le vase se mit à bouger et une forme en sortit.

\- Bonjour, je suis un génie ! dit la silhouette.

\- Si ce n'est pas le plus grand hasard de tous les temps je veux bien manger ma trompe !

\- Avec de la mayo ça doit être délicieux !

\- MANDRA !

\- Alors, réfléchit à toute vitesse Fly, en premier je veux…

\- Je ne suis pas un génie à vœux en vérité !

\- POUBELLE ! s'énerva la cheffe.

\- Mais je peux vous raconter une histoire fabuleuse qui vous mènera à un artefact fabuleux !

\- Hum ?

\- Laissez-moi vous raconter l'histoire de Pupuce !

\- Rien que le nom laisse apercevoir que ça va être naze…

\- Ta gueule la plante !

\- Je disais donc, la fabuleuse histoire de Pupuce…

* * *

En un temps lointain, il existait le pays des Écureuils Meurtriers du Néant Profond. Le pays était insignifiant en lui-même, mais à l'intérieur se trouvait un objet unique et très puissant : Pupuce. Et au sein du royaume voisin, quelqu'un convoitait Pupuce aux Écureuils. Son nom : Richard…


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Karim Debbache avait toujours survécu aux diverses épreuves que la vie grâce à une méthode révolutionnaire : il n'avait jamais oublié de respirer. Champion donc de l'instinct de survie, il avait toujours su également survivre en se renseignant de part et d'autre. Etre toujours au courant de tout, c'était important pour atteindre son rêve : être un grand réalisateur de cinéma ! Il était motivé mais il lui manquait un élément essentiel pour réussir : l'argent. Braquer une banque n'était pas aisé - il avait essayé mais au moment où il allait braquer un autre avait braqué donc non seulement il n'eut pas l'argent espéré mais en plus, il en perdit une partie. VDM.

Mais Karim sut rebondir. Il faut dire que le trampoline qu'il testait à ce moment-là était de bonne qualité. Bref, il devint ami avec Antoine Daniel. Ce dernier était le prince des Yétis. Les Yétis étaient des Yétis mais avaient adoptés l'humain orphelin enfant car ils le considéraient comme l'un des leurs - la masse capillaire d'Antoine ressemblant fortement à celle d'un Yéti. Et comme son père adoptif était le roi, Antoine devint le prince. CQFD.

Antoine et Karim s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils regardaient une pièce de théâtre où des hommes tous nus sur des skis faisaient... Ils ne savaient pas quoi en fait. Mais Karim sentit le bon filon et devint son ami aussitôt. Un prince, quoi de mieux pour débuter une carrière ? Et ce grand dadais était gentil. Le seul hic, c'est qu'il ne disposait pas d'énormes ressources ce fameux prince, ne vivant qu'avec l'argent de poche que son père lui prêtait. A cause d'une sombre histoire de fromage de chèvre, d'après ce qu'avait compris Karim. Mais dès qu'il serait roi, Antoine aurait des ressources illimitées.

* * *

Au même moment, un homme, du nom de Victor, attendait patiemment dans une salle. Il avait un rendez-vous avec son banquier. Son nouveau banquier. Victor en changeait régulièrement ces derniers temps.

\- Monsieur Bonnefoy ?

\- C'est moi !

\- Entrez je vous prie !

Ce fut donc un Victor heureux qui entra dans la salle et qui expliqua son projet : il rêvait d'ouvrir une pâtisserie. Il adorait faire des pâtisseries depuis des années mais manquait de moyens pour réaliser son bonheur le plus cher. Aussi obtenir un crédit était important.

\- ...Je suis désolée, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de refuser, répondit le banquier. Votre situation est instable et votre casier judiciaire est préoccupant.

Alors Victor perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Il détestait qu'on lui dise non. Alors il assassina son banquier par colère. Il n'aimait pas tuer, mais pour la pâtisserie, il était prêt à tout. Il allait encore devoir trouver un nouveau banquier...

* * *

\- STOP ! hurla Flygavioli.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le génie, sincèrement étonné.

\- Elle est nulle ton histoire ! En plus je ne vois toujours pas le lien avec Pupuce !

\- Moi non plus, répondit Phi.

\- Mais attendez ! J'y arrive ! Ne m'interrompez pas aussi ! Elle est où la troisième ?

\- Mandra ? Elle a laissé un mot : " _Je vais au concert de Justin Bieber, ça doit être plus divertissant que le récit du génie._ "

\- Tant pis pour elle ! clama le génie. Moi je continue !

* * *

Karim attendait dans l'auberge quand un énorme bruit se fit entendre. Il sortit en trombe pour voir des éléphants, une fanfare composée de mille musiciens, un feux d'artifice et des cracheurs de feu déambuler dans la rue principale.

\- Oh le connard ! s'insurgea Karim.

Il retourna en pétard dans l'auberge, avec des envies de meurtre. Pulsions qui étaient au sommet quand Antoine débarqua.

\- Salut Ka...

\- QUEL MOT TU N'AS PAS COMPRIS DANS "SOIS DISCRET NE TE FAIS PAS REMARQUER ?" ! hurla Karim.

\- Ça va c'est pas la mort !

\- SI JUSTEMENT TU ES EN DANGER DE MORT !

\- Ah ?

\- OUI MONSIEUR OUI !

\- Tu peux arrêter de hurler ? Tout le monde nous regarde.

\- BIEN SÛR QUE Je peux ! C'est juste que je tiens à toi !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Et a ton fric !

\- Hein ?

\- Rien ! Mais tu es en danger de mort !

\- Comment ça se fait ?

\- Richard ça te parle ?

\- Richard... Oui ! Une sombre histoire de glands !

\- Tu les accumules ces sombres histoires !

\- Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le danger de mort.

\- Je me suis renseigné et Richard a envie de voler Pupuce. Et il va t'utiliser. Connaissant la réputation de Richard, c'est préoccupant pour toi.

\- Ouh là !

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois être discret !

\- Pas de problème !

\- Je vais chercher les boissons ne bouge pas !

Karim se leva et alla commander les Cocktails _Fire du Lennon_ quand il entendit un raclement de gorge qu'il reconnu. Il se retourna pour voir son ami derrière un micro chanter au karaoké le tube du moment :

" _Kali, Kali, Kali, Kali_

 _Whou ou ou Kali..._

 _Elle répondait au nom de Kali_  
 _Elle aime Epic Rap battles of History_  
 _Elle faisait trembler toutes les fangirls_  
 _Les gens me disaient : «Méfie toi de Kalincka»_

 _C'était un phénomène, elle n'était pas humaine_  
 _Le genre de lapin qui ne pense qu'à comparer Sangoku et Superman_  
 _Un talent sans pareil, tout le monde veut s'en emparer_  
 _Ses persos s'entretuent sur un bateau_  
 _Pour le Moine, elle aurait tout donné_  
 _Mathieu n'avait qu'à poster et aussitôt elle écrivait_  
 _Les filles cherchaient à se venger, sur Twitter on la trollait_  
 _Et un jour Viktor coulera leur bateau_

 _Mais Kant je la vois buller le soir_  
 _J'aimerais devenir l'épée qu'elle invoque à chaque fois_  
 _Ou moins que ça, une moins que rien_  
 _Juste une patrouille sur son chemin_

 _Elle répondait au nom de Kali_  
 _Elle aime Epic Rap battles of History_  
 _Elle faisait trembler toutes les fangirls_  
 _Les gens me disaient : «Méfie toi de Kalincka»_

 _Elle écrit des fics malsaines qui aime briser nos rêves_  
 _Cette lapine était nommée, Kali la p'tite épée_  
 _Lucie sans cesse la boudait, d'autres la détestaient_  
 _A cause de leurs pauvres petits feels brisés_  
 _Mais Jeanne n'était pas ici, ni les lardons, ni le vizir_  
 _Fan de Salut les Geeks, à ses pieds : que des disciples_  
 _Qui apprenaient les ERB, bubullant sans qu'ils le veuillent_  
 _Elle te stalkait sans même se griller_  
 _Mais quand je la vois buller le soir_  
 _J'aimerais devenir l'épée qu'elle invoque à chaque fois_  
 _Ou moins que ça, un moins que rien_  
 _Juste une patrouille sur son chemin_

 _Elle répondait au nom de Kali_  
 _Elle aime les Epic Rap battles of History_  
 _Elle faisait trembler toutes les fangirls_  
 _Les gens me disaient : «Méfie toi de Kalincka»_

 _Allez, fais tourner les serviettes (Hé-hé)_  
 _Tourner les serviettes (Héhé)_  
 _Viens lutter comme le ship (Hé-hé)_  
 _Lutter contre le ship (Héhé)_  
 _Elle met des photos de son ien-ch (Hé-hé)_  
 _Des photos de son ien-ch (Héhé)_

 _Elle répondait au nom de Kali_  
 _Elle aime les Epic Rap battles of History_  
 _Elle faisait trembler toutes les fangirls_  
 _Les gens me disaient : «Méfie toi de Kalincka»_ "

A peine eut-il fini que des Écureuils assommèrent et enlevèrent Antoine avant de disparaître avec lui.

\- Bon bah je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un nouvel ami riche, commenta Karim en s'enfilant les cocktails.

* * *

Lorsqu'Antoine s'éveilla, il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel. Sa tête était douloureuse, soit. Il avait élé enlevé par des hommes à tête d'écureuil, admettons – après tout, quoi de plus banal ? Son corps était transi de froid, bon. Mais il y avait autre chose qui clochait. Quelque chose de grave. Un souvenir désagréable qui...

 _Oh non_. Réalisa-t-il enfin. _Oh mon dieu, j'ai chanté une parodie de Maitre Gims devant des dizaines de personnes. Ma vie sociale est morte et enterrée. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, mon dieu ?_

« Tu m'as appelé, fils ? Fit une auguste voix grave au-dessus de lui.

\- ...que ?

\- Je suis l'Evêque. Quelconque. Je t'ai entendu m'appeler de tes vœux. Que se passe-t-il, mon enfant ? Confesse-toi auprès de l'Eglise du Bon du Bien.

\- Non, ça c'est dans Salut Les geeks.

\- L'église du Chouette et du Pas mal ?

\- Déjà mieux.

\- Ce nom claque, j'avoue. Mais confesse-toi, fils.

\- Je...j'ai chanté une parodie de Maître Gims. J'ai si honte !

\- ...pfrrrrt. Fut l'intelligente réponse.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

Il entendit des hoquets, presque des sanglots, et comprit que l'Evêque Quelconque était actuellement en train de s'étouffer de rire.

« Franchement, Antoine, hoqueta-t-il, c'est ça qui te pose autant problème ?

\- Non mais, c'est la misère de chanter ça vous savez...

\- Mais si toutes les personnes ayant un jour parodié ce chanteur avait du venir me voir, j'aurais des centaines de visites chaque jour ! Rien que le fandom Web-Shows, c'est déjà un temps complet.

\- Il y a des jours où je regrette ce que nous avons créé. Se lamenta Antoine.

\- ...

\- Là, c'est le moment où tu protestes et où tu dis que je suis génial.

\- Que dalle, évidemment que tu as intérêt avoir honte de ce que tu as créé. Franchement. Et d'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en parle, quand est ce que tu sors l'épisode que tu nous dois depuis des mois, hein ?! Ça te pose pas un problème de conscience, de vivre sur le dos des abonnés ?

\- Mais qu'est ce que...

\- T'as changé Antoine, t'es plus comme avant. Je me casse !

\- Mais je t'ai créé ! Protesta le vidéaste en se débattant. Tu es mon personnage ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça ! En plus, mon épisode est prévu pour le mois prochain !

\- Cela m'est égal. S'entêta ecclésiastique sans l'écouter. Le Joueur du Grenier, il sort des vidéos tout le temps, lui, et elles sont mieux que les tiennes qui mettent 107 ans à arriver !

\- Mais puisque je te dis...

\- Tu respectes pas les gens qui te soutiennent, Antoine ! Shame on you !

\- Mais je...

\- Et d'ailleurs, tes intros, elles sont nulles ! »

Antoine poussa un long hurlement, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Quand il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, il distinguait mal les visages au-dessus de lui.

« Je crois qu'il délire, dit l'un. Il parle d'évêques, de parodie, de vidéos...

\- Comme d'habitude, en fait. Fit remarquer un autre. Oh, regardez, il ouvre les yeux !

\- Qu'est ce que je fous ic- oh mon dieu, êtes-vous des Hommes Ecureuils ?

\- Quel sens de l'observation, le railla un homme avec un carton à la place de la tête.

\- Merci, c'est gen- oh mon dieu êtes-vous un Homme Carton ?

\- Il a très peu de conversation, ce petit, fit remarquer l'Homme Ecureuil, déçu.

\- Je ne suis pas petit ! Se récria Antoine, vexé.

\- Pour un Yéti, si.

\- Mais je ne suis pas _réellement_ un Yéti...

\- ...

\- Laissez tomber. »

Ses kidnappeurs s'approchèrent et délièrent ses mains, ses pieds, attachés avec un câble blanc qui..Une minute, il reconnaissait ce câble blanc. Il appartenait à son ami. Non, c'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi cruels, aussi...

« Qu'avez vous fait de Samuel ?! Hurla-t-il à ses bourreaux. »

Il obtint un ricanement en guise de réponse.

* * *

 _...Oui bon, bah, vous étiez prévenus que ce serait n'importe quoi, hein._

 _Une review de votre part, et en échange...euh..Mandra viendra faire le ménage chez vous. Si, si, je vous assure._

 _On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite :D_


	3. Chapitre 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

 _Ses kidnappeurs s'approchèrent et délièrent ses mains, ses pieds, attachés avec un câble blanc qui..Une minute, il reconnaissait ce câble blanc. Il appartenait à son ami. Non, c'était impossible, ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi cruels, aussi..._

 _« Qu'avez vous fait de Samuel ?! Hurla-t-il à ses bourreaux. »_

 _Il obtint un ricanement en guise de réponse._

* * *

« Tu peux dire adieu à ton ventilateur...fils de pute...persifla un des hommes Ecureuils.

\- Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Hurla le vidéaste en se débattant.

\- Ha, ça c'est vrai, intervint un lecteur de La Pelle de la Discorde qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ici et disparut aussitôt dans un nuage de paillettes. »

Son intervention laissa tout le monde de marbre. Les kidnappeurs se retournèrent vers leur otage qui essayaient vainement de desserrer ses liens, la panique le submergeant peu à peu.

« On veut ce que tu as de plus cher au monde, Antoine. Décréta un des Ecureuils.

\- Mon poster géant des One Direc...hrm ! Ma caméra ?

\- On en a plein !

\- ...Richard ?

\- C'est une peluche.

\- Oh. Ne lui dites pas qu'il fait partie de ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, alors.

\- Pas de souci, mec.

\- Nous voulons Pupuce ! Hurla un des hommes-cartons, hors de lui. TA PELLE. C'est elle que nous voulons ! Alors maintenant, tu vas nous dire où tu l'as planquée, espèce de...»

La créature mi homme-mi carton de déménagement s'interrompit brusquement. Leur otage semblait se plier douloureusement en prenant de longues inspirations. En fait, Antoine était littéralement en train de mourir de rire.

« Désolé les gars mais...les têtes en carton pour une scène de torture... _même moi_ je trouve ça abusé.

\- Très bien, si tu le prends comme ça...marmonna l'autre, vexé. Nous allons te torturer pour que tu nous dises où est Pupuce !

\- Mais...mais j'en sais rien ! S'affola le vidéaste. Elle est même pas à moi, cette pelle ! Elle est juste apparue dans mon épisode 34 ! En plus, vous pouvez pas me torturer !

\- Pourquoi donc, je vous prie ?

\- De un, parce que la co-auteur de cette fic s'en est déjà occupée dans sa propre histoire et que j'ai bien pris cher (hein. HEIN). De deux, je tiens à épargner aux lecteurs une scène très pénible où vous me torturez à mort pour qu'au final je ressorte de cette pièce gai comme un pinson et absolument pas blessé parce que yolo. Comme cette _escroquerie_ de _Spectre_ putain. Et aussi...

\- Aussi ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me taper, j'ai des lunettes. »

Il y eut un long silence, durant lequel les kidnappeurs et le kidnappé se regardèrent fixement, dans une variante de _je te tiens tu me tiens par la barbichette_. Dans un coin de la pièce, deux Hommes Ecureuils jouaient à pierre-feuilles-ciseaux (sans le puits, parce que c'est de la triche). Puis l'Homme Carton qui l'avait verbalement agressé tout à l'heure le détacha de ses liens.

« Tu es libre, Antoine.

\- Sérieux ?!

\- Tu as des lunettes. On ne peut rien faire contre ça.

\- C'est clair, approuva un des Hommes Ecureuils qui jouaient pierre-feuilles-ciseaux (sans le puits, parce que c'est de la triche). On est des tortionnaires, mais faudrait voir à pas déconner.

\- Je veux dire, le gars il a des _lunettes_.

\- Des _lunettes_ !

\- On se lève tous pour lunette !

\- Ferme-la, Roger.

\- Alors, je peux partir...? demanda Antoine en frottant ses poignets meurtris l'un contre l'autre.

\- Oui ! »

Un peu perplexe, mais n'osant pas les contrarier (ce n'est pas poli), le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, prêt à s'échapper sans dommages, mais se retourna sur le pas de la porte :

« Où est Samuel ?

\- Aucune idée. On bluffait, tout à l'heure. Ce câble est celui de notre ventilateur, Roger.

\- Oui ?

\- Pas toi, crétin ! Le ventilo !

\- Haaaa. »

Mu par un indicible sentiment de soulagement, Antoine sourit et quitta la pièce.

….Et revint quelques secondes plus tard pour demander :

« Et...le poster géant des One Direction ?

\- T'inquiètes, ton secret est bien gardé.

\- En fait, on est fans aussi, donc...

\- Zeu stori of maï laïfe !

\- Roger, je vais vraiment finir par te tuer.

\- Bonne chance, Antoine ! »

Mais Antoine était déjà parti depuis longtemps.

* * *

Victor se baladait dans les rues, du sang entre les mains. Il se rendit dans un hôpital. Le personnel médical vit le sang et poussa un petit cri avant de se précipiter sur lui.

\- Tout ce sang ! s'exclama une infirmière.

\- Je sais, ça fait beaucoup, répondit Victor.

\- Oh la la !

Et l'infirmière prit la poche de sang et la stocka avec les autres.

\- Heureusement qu'il existe des gens comme vous qui donnent leur sang régulièrement, ça nous aide beaucoup !

Victor allait répondre quand tout à coup, une pelle atterrit dans ses mains.

\- Hein ?

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- Il est là !

Un commissaire braquait avec son arme Victor.

\- Tu es coupable d'avoir tué des banquiers et d'avoir volé Pupuce. Tu es en état d'arrestation !

\- Mais que…

Un chien en peluche entra à son tour et s'empara de la pelle avant de fuir, poursuivi par le commissaire qui l'accusait de voler Pupuce.

\- Je ne…

Une armée d'Homme Ecureuils entra pour ressortir aussitôt.

\- Que…

Puis un homme sauta pour atterrir juste à côté de Victor qui était sur le point de s'évanouir.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Karim Debbache et j'aimerais savoir si un certain Antoine Daniel se trouve ici ou s'il est déjà à la morgue ? Parce qu'il serait dommage que son porte-monnaie bourré de fric soit laissé à l'abandon, vous ne croyez pas ?

Un autre homme entra, comme fou.

\- KARIM ! C'est la merde, suite à mon enlèvement, mon père a déclaré la guerre au monde !

\- Le Yétis contre les autres ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !

\- SI C'EST POSSIBLE GRÂCE A LA CARTE KIWI !

\- Putain Antoine je l'avais sortie de ma tête là !

\- L'ENFANT DE MOINS DE 16 ANS ET CEUX QUI L'ACCOMPAGNENT JUSQU'…

Pupuce apparu de nouveau de nulle part (et sans Richard ni le commissaire dans le coin) et assomma Antoine, avant de téléporter l'assommé, Karim et un Victor qui regrettait de s'être levé dans un autre endroit.

Et c'est endroit était…

« JEANNE, AU SECOURS ! »

* * *

Victor, après avoir poussé son hurlement de terreur, se mit sur son séant tant bien que mal. Où se trouvait-il ? Et qui étaient ces types ?

« Vous m'avez appelés, humains ? Grésilla une voix.

\- Mais que-

\- Cette crakfic n'ayant plus aucun sens, a cessé de fonctionner. Expliqua l'étrange visage immaculé sur l'écran. Vos âmes ont donc été transférées dans les limbes d'Internet. Au fait, mon nom est Jeanne.

\- Victor, balbutia le jeune homme, sur le point de s'évanouir de nouveau. Excusez-moi, mais vous pourriez...

\- Oui ?

\- ...M'expliquer tout ce bordel ?

\- Bien volontiers, humain aux cheveux aléatoires. C'est très simple en fait : Richard est à la recherche de Pupuce, la pelle. Mais les Homme-Ecureuils aussi. Et les deux pensent que c'est Antoine qui possède la pelle, ce qui est faux, mais ça ils l'ignorent. Quand à Karim, c'est juste un personnage inutile qui attend qu'Antoine meure pour pouvoir récupérer son argent.

\- Et...quel rapport avec moi ?

\- La dénommée Pupuce est-elle apparue dans vos mains sans raison ?

\- Oui ?

\- Cela signifie qu'elle vous a choisi, conclut l'Intelligence Artificielle. Elle a décidé que vous étiez son propriétaire. C'est donc à vous de décider de la donner, soit à Richard, soit aux Hommes-Ecureuils. Il y a bien une troisième option, mais...

\- On ne peut pas juste acheter une deuxième pelle et faire croire que c'est...euh..Pupuce ?

\- ...Oui, mais dans ce cas il n'y aurait plus de fanfic.

\- Ha.

\- Oui. Constata placidement Jeanne-Au-Secours. Vous êtes mal barré mon poto.

\- Mais bon dieu, hurla Antoine qui venait de se réveiller, est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ?! »

* * *

Nous ne sommes pas désolées (bon peut-être un peu) (non en fait)

Une review, et Mandra vous masse les pieds *coeur*

 _Message de La Mandragore de Nantes_ : Ne nous laissez plus écrire quelque chose en collaboration, le monde n'y survivrait pas XD Mais promis, pour le prochain chapitre, je vais vous bidouiller un truc un peu plus cohérent. Je crois. Mais comptez sur Phi et moi-même pour vous faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il vous reste :D


	4. Chapitre 3

_Mais que vois-je, le dernier chapitre de La Pelle de La Discorde chapitre ? Bigre !_ _Oui, il a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver, et oui il est très court. Manque de temps pour Mandra comme pour moi. MAIS on s'est bien marré à l'écrire quand même et on espère qu'il vous plaira. Dans la mesure du possible, l'épilogue sera posté d'ici quelques semaines. Que la Sainte Patate vous bénisse._

 _Mandragore donne le ton avec sa note d'auteur : DROOOOOOOGUE._

 _Voilà. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

\- Bon c'est gentil tout ça, mais on fait quoi là ? s'énerva Victor.

\- Ça doit être la question la plus rationnelle et intelligente de toute la fic, commenta Karim.

\- Faux, la dernière que j'ai prononcée, soit à la fin du dernier chapitre, est très fondée et logique ! rétorqua Antoine.

\- Ah ?

\- Vous avez écouté ma question au moins ?

\- ...Il fait beau aujourd'hui !

\- Quand je serai roi je vous tuerai par vengeance !

\- Hum, intervint Victor, ce n'est pas que m'y connais en tuerie mais je crois que prévenir à l'avance de ses attentions c'est pas très intelligeant.

\- ...

\- Genre ! s'exclama Karim. Tu as réussi à faire taire Antoine ! Là je suis impressionné !

Jeanne les observait, intriguée. Les humains étaient décidément spéciaux et intéressant à regarder. Dommage qu'elle songeait à les éliminer un jour. Toutefois, quand l'individu chevelu pleura comme une madeleine devant les autres qui dansaient la valse ensemble, elle se décida à les téléporter dans leur monde, car ils la gênaient dans sa réflexion de plan d'extermination.

Le trio se retrouva au milieu d'une prairie. À leur gauche, les Hommes-Ecureuils menés par le Général Derek Von Perchman. À leur droite, Richard secondé par les Pirates de l'espace. Au loin les Yetis qui s'en foutaient et mangeaient des M. Meu.

\- Bon, tenta de se rassurer Karim, ça ne peut pas être pire !

La Sainte Pelle se matérialisa dans les mains d'Antoine.

\- J'ai vraiment un karma de merde, se rendit compte ce dernier.

\- Il a la pelle ! hurlèrent les deux camps ennemis. Il a Pupuce, il nous la faut !

Et tout le monde fonça sur le trio.

\- Je crois que si je m'en sors, je change de plan de carrière, annonça Karim. Finis le cinéma, je vais le convertir dans un truc calme et pas couteux !

\- Genre la pâtisserie ? se renseigna Victor, qui malgré la double menace qui accourait vers lui ne perdait pas espoir.

\- Bon, dit Antoine, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je n'ai pas envie de mourir moi. Comment riposter ?

Il pointa la pelle vers la terre. Une onde de choc se forma du bout de la pelle et se répercuta contre le sol, provoquant une formidable explosion. Antoine sourit : il venait de trouver la solution.

* * *

Après l'explosion, le sol commença à trembler.

« Alerte psychopathe, grésillait Jeanne, Error 404 not found. Défaillance du système. Alerte psy-

\- Attrapez cette pelle ! Hurla Richard.

\- Mais...mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?! Hurla Victor.

\- Antoine Roger Cunégonde Daniel, s'époumona Karim, si on meurt à cause de toi, je jure que...

\- Woooow, Cunégonde c'est ton troisième prénom ?! C'est tout à fait ridi-»

Victor cessa de rire, vacillant à cause du sol qui grondait et se craquelait sous ses pieds. L'onde de choc creusa alors une multitude de fissures et de failles, séparant Antoine et ses amis des Homme Ecureuils et des Pirates de l'Espace. Karim s'agrippa à Victor qui s'agrippa à Antoine qui s'agrippa à Pupuce, tandis que les brèches devenaient de plus en plus béantes. Puis tout cessa.

« C'est malin, on est coincés ici, maintenant ! Râla Karim, éternel insatisfait.

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, ça pourrait être pire !

\- Pire ? Je suis coincé avec deux boulets sur une plateforme de trois mètres carrés, putain !

\- D'accord, mais au moins on est à l'abri de Derek Von Perchman et de Richard !»

C'est alord que deux Hommes Ecureuils prirent leur élan et bondirent vers la plateforme, prêt à les massacrer pour récupérer Pupuce.

« Tu disais ?

\- Plan B ! On saute !

\- Hein ?!

\- Sautez ! Répéta Antoine. »

Comme ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait bouger, Antoine se jeta dans le vide, précipitant ses deux compagnons de route dans sa chute.

* * *

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- ...

\- ...

\- ...Dites, ça commence à être rudement long comme chute, vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas une vraie chute ! Nous étions avec Jeanne, vous vous rappelez ? Nous sommes dans les limbes d'Internet ! Il n'y a ni de haut, ni de bas !

\- On vient donc de plonger dans Internet ? Littéralement ?

\- Voilà. »

Tandis qu'ils discutaient, ils poursuivaient leur inexorable chute, croisant des éléments curieux, comme des chatons, des tronçonneuses, une cartouche de jeu vidéo, une balançoire, des pommes de terre, des cookies, une paire de lunettes noires, des rollers nucléaires, un carton à pizza, une Poke-Ball, un émeu en pleine crise existentielle, un ballon de baudruche rouge, une canette de Monster, et même un lama qui avait franchement l'air de se demander ce qu'il foutait ici, le pauvre.

« C'est curieux, nous sommes au cœur d'Internet et je ne vois aucune trace de drogue, fit judicieusement remarquer Karim Debbache.

\- La Mandragore a tout pris. Répondit tristement Antoine. Oh, tiens, c'est rigolo, en apesanteur les cheveux de Vic' sont encore pires que d'habitu-

\- Antoine, espèce d'imbécile ! Cracha Victor. On va mourir ici à cause de toi ! Tu sais bien que tous ceux qui sont tombés dans Internet n'en sont jamais revenus !

\- J'essayais de nous sauver la vie, d'accord ?!

\- Non ! Tu trouvais juste ça drôle de nous embarquer dans un trip à la Carole Lewis !

\- ...

\- ...Lewis Caroll ? Demanda Karim.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Absolument certa-»

Soudain, leur chute s'accéléra, et ils virent le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse vertigineuse. Antoine eut juste le temps de se protéger la tête de ses bras avant de rouler sur le sol.

\- Aouch ! Rien de cassé ?

\- Si ! se plaignit Victor. Mon nez s'est brisé !

\- Mais ça va sinon ?

\- Ça va, j'ai juste mal quand je respire.

\- Oh ça va alors. Bon, on est où là ?

\- A vue de nez (ah ah je suis un comique !) je dirais qu'on est à l'intérieur d'une pyramide égyptienne.

\- ...Au point où on en est. Mais regardez toute cette quantité de coke ! C'est donc là que Phi cache ses réserves ! Je me disais aussi !

\- Eh, on se casse ? proposa Karim.

\- Oui c'est une bonne idée ! répondit Victor qui se découvrit une faculté d'apnée jusqu'à là inconnue.

\- Ouais, j'ai quand même une guerre de Yétis à arrêter de mon côté. C'est chiant d'être prince.

Le trio s'en alla, ne remarquant pas qu'ils laissèrent Pupuce aux côtés d'un certain vase...

* * *

 _On vous laisse sur ce suspense insoutenable. La bise._


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

« Vous voulez que je vous dise un truc ? Lança Antoine alors qu'ils sortaient nonchalamment de la pyramide égyptienne. J'ai rien compris à ce qui vient de se passer.

\- A quel moment tu n'as rien compris ?

\- Sans doute au moment où je suis monté sur scène pour chanter du Maître Gims.

\- A ta décharge, même les auteurs étaient paumées, voulut le consoler Karim. Tu as fait de ton mieux, Antoine, et grâce à toi, on a probablement évité une catastro-

\- Mec. Je ne te donnerais pas un centime.

\- Tu n'es qu'un incapable j'ai failli crever à cause de toi en plus ta pelle elle est nulle et tes cheveux sont indescriptibles je me demande pourquoi je traîne encore avec toi et... »

Victor et Antoine laissèrent leur compagnon soliloquer et menacer Antoine de tous les maux, avec tous les mots à la hauteur de son émotion et le maudire, sans mot dire. Puis une petite ampoule s'alluma au dessus de la tête de Victor.

« Hé, j'ai une idée !

\- Non, c'est juste les électriciens qui installent la lumière au dessus- de nous.

\- Ha ? Oh. Pas grave, j'ai une idée tout de même : Karim, tu as besoin d'argent, n'est ce pas ?

\- Argent ? Oui. Tout le temps. Je danse l'argent, je chante l'argent, et je ne suis qu'amour et je-

\- J'essaye de monter mon business de pâtissier free-lance depuis des années, trancha le cinéphile. Mais aucun banquier ne me prend au sérieux. Si j'avais un associé délégué administratif, on se fait un petit capital pour obtenir un crédit, on crée la boîte avec des taux des pourcentages imbattables, et on se partage les bénéfices dans des proportions équalitaires. Ça te tente ? »

Karim lui envoya un regard vitreux.

« En gros : tu m'aides à vendre mes gâteau, on partage les sous.

-Ha ! Mais carrément !

-Hé moi ? Geignit Antoine, furieux de se sentir délaissé.

-Antoine !»

C'était Richard. Il était assis sur la banquette arrière d'une limousine noire, et appelait son ami depuis la vitre baissée, leur faisant signe d'approcher.

« Ri-Richard ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais en limousine ?

\- T'es pas au courant ? Je suis devenu le sixième membre des One Direction ! Enfin, le cinquième, vu que l'un d'entre eux est parti vivre au Nicaragua. Bref, je croule sous la coke et l'argent des abonnés, et les Hommes Ecureuils ont fait de moi une sorte de divinité... Bref, je voulais pas te parler de ça. J'ai reçu une lettre de ton père, le roi des Yétis. Il a abdiqué !

\- Comment ? Répéta Antoine, scandalisé. Mon père a renoncé au trône ?

\- Plus exactement, il est en prison pour trafic de drogue, et les Hommes Cartons en ont profité pour faire un coup d'état, et il a été renversé. Condamné à perpétuité.

\- Mais–

\- Ouais, dur, je sais. Bon, faut que je te laisse, j'ai un concert avec les boys ! Roulez, chauffeur ! »

Et la limousine démarra bien vite, plantant là Antoine et ses amis, stupéfaits.

« Antoine, dit Victor, très ému, on est désolé pour ton père...Si tu as besoin d'être seul, on peut...

-Vous rigolez ? Ça veut dire que je suis le nouveau roi ! CHAMPAGNE ! »

C'est donc sur ces paroles pleine d'empathie, d'amour filial et de sagesse, que nos trois compagnons partirent finir cette histoire comme ils l'ont commencé, c'est à dire : n'importe comment.

* * *

\- STOP ! hurla Phi.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

\- Comment Antoine peut-il boire du champagne ? C'est mieux la vodka ! Enfin quand personne ne rajoute de la drogue dedans.

\- Pour la énième fois, ce n'était pas moi, soupira Mandragore.

\- Qui alors ?

\- Kali.

\- Elle ? C'est l'innocence incarnée !

\- Euh...

\- Une petite lapine bleue toute choupi et adorable.

Même Flygavioli n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- Mesdemoiselles, vous avez entendu le génie ?

\- Oui, du champagne, beurk !

\- Non mais...la _pelle_ ! Elle est toujours dans la pyramide !

\- Et ?

\- ALLEZ LA CHERCHER !

\- Viens, dit Mandragore à Phi. On va provoquer des explosions !

\- OWI ! hurla son amie.

\- Et on va enlever LinksTheSun !

\- Et...

Flygavioli ne dit rien, habituée aux folies des deux folles. Mais elle resta moins stoïque quand elle reçut un appel deux heures plus tard.

\- Euh... Fly ? demanda Phi.

\- Quoi ?

\- On a trouvé un TARDIS, on fait quoi avec ?

\- Un TAR... NE TOUCHEZ A RIEN !

\- Trop tard, Mandragore vient de l'activer. Et je suis avec elle à l'intérieur. Avec tous nos crushs. Je crois qu'on a merdé. Et... Faut que je te laisse, Mandra est en train d'expliquer le concept de la République à Louis XIV. Bye !

Fly se retourna vers le génie qui était resté là.

\- Bon, on baise ?

* * *

 _Cette histoire se finit sur "Bon, on baise ?" et je trouve ça magnifique. Un grand merci pour les reviews, pour avoir lu, je ne sais quel masochisme vous a poussé à cliquer, mais ça fait plaisir tout de même. Je vous poke l'arcade sourcilière et on vous dit à bientôt ! Phi._

 _Note de Mandra : Je vous aime les gens, mais je préfère Phi. (elle a ajouté "Ou pas" mais elle l'a retiré ensuite, histoire d'éviter une guerre mondiale)._


End file.
